


I'm Sorry

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place during the season of 2013 after the GP of Monaco and the ITW by Sutil. The Idea came from this prompt on http://motorskink.livejournal.com/3479.html?thread=1107863#t1107863 for the community motorskink</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry. I'm sorry if it's not very good or the smut is not very good, but i'm began only now to write smut scene specially in English.

  
**POV Lewis**  
  
I tried to pick up the pieces with Adrian because of what happens between us on the Year 2011 who the whole history has make break our friendship and relationship. I tried to reconcile with him in Monaco and we had a little speed. But in an article he recalled that we were not friends.  
  
Durning the after race of this interview, i wanted to wait for Adrian at his garage  
  
 **"You and Me we have to talk ! Now"**  
  
I have taken him in my room where i have push him against the wall and he said to me **"What is your problem ?"**  
  
 **"My Problem is because of your last interview ! Where you have said that we are not friends, thought that since Monaco it's was better between us"** i said to him, a little angry  
  
 **"This is not enough and you know that, at the parade I didn't want to be angry with you in front of the camera** " he said to me  
  
 **"So you have played with me ?"** i asked him  
  
 **"You have played with me too and you have leave me"**  
  
 **"I have not leave you and you know that, i couldn't help you and i had other problem to work and to be resolved"**  
  
 **"I know, bla bla"** he was very angry with me  
  
 **"Shut Up, because you don't know anything about all my history. My parents, my agent, even Nicole have talked to me about you and our relationship, I'm not with Nicole anymore because of you. I had to be alone"**  
  
 **"You had to be alone why** ?"  
 **"Because of that !"** i kiss against the the wall **"I'm sorry for the past, but i don't want to lost you anymore, i love you, you are important for me"**  
  
I have continue to kiss him, he answer of my kiss, i don't know how but we are in the bed, we have leave our clothing, our body are touching and i said to him **" I Want You, i don't need preparation, i want you a lot. I want all your anger when you will penetrate me. I am able to take all"**  
  
Adrian looked at me a little weird, it's was a litle rare that i talked to him like that, but i wanted him so much, i wanted to be with him and never leave him. So i will use all the great ways to have him again.  
In my bedside table i take the lube and one condom for him and i give him.  
At one moment i turn him and make him lay on the bed, i kiss him on the all the part of his body and i wanted to take his dick in my mouth for make a blowjob, i wanted to make perfect for us.  
When i had this in my mouth, i noticed that i don't have anymore the gag reflex when i had all of his dick in my mouth, i loved to suck & licking his cock.  
A lot of time, i saw him that he was in the mode where he wanted to cum, i have made the things a little more longer, but after i wanted that he cum inside on my mouth. I can take it.  
A little after we have kissed, where i have take the position of the beggining, where him have kissed me and have leave me some "love bites". For prove that i was own by him. I loved that.  
  
I saw that he was hard again, and he tell me **"You are sure that you don't want preparation ?"**  
  
 **"Yes i'm sure, i can take all of this"**  
  
I have helped him to make the condom and the lube, and he have kissed me while he penetrate me, i was in the position where we can see each other on the eyes, his hands was a little hard against my hips, i knowed that he was leaving the maks on my hip but it's okay.  
  
He penetrate me pretty hard and fast, i tell him a lot of time **"Yes...Come On... Continue..."** i know that he was in the fond of me and i tell him **"Put all your strength"** we have lasted a little time and he have finished to cum, he was jerking me too where my cum was on his hand. He have clean his hand with a tissue and had trow the condom in the bin, he returned to me in the bed and we kissed.  
  
I tell to him **'I have missed you"**  
  
 **"You too, i can't wait that we will made tests for see if we are clean if we can make it without condoms"**  
  
I have smiled to him, we have spend the night together and now i'm happy because i have my best friend with me as a lover and friend.  
  
 **END**


End file.
